


Personal hero

by CindyRyan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Abby/Buc. The one time Abby really need Buc to answer his phone he does; just like always. Which was a good thing because she needed rescuing.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Personal hero  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Buck/Abby preship  
notes set between 1x3 and 1x4  
  
Fireman Evan "Buck" Buckley was actually having a decent day. Shift was half over and there'd been no crazy over the top calls. No murders, no jumpers just one car wreck, a near over dose and a small kitchen fire. Evan was going over the supplies in the truck when his cell phone rang. He smiled recognizing Abby's ring tone. Yes, he'd given her a ring tone. They'd become fast friends despite not having met in person yet. Buck pulled the phone out and held it with his chin and right shoulder as he answered. The young man continued with his inventory.  
  
"Hi, how are…."Buck began but his friend interrupted.  
  
"I'm so glad you always answer."Abby responded and he frowned at the fear in her voice.  
  
"What's wrong?"Buck asked putting down his clipboard.  
  
"I know I should've called the apartment super but…."Abby broke off and he heard a loud metal screech in the background.  
  
"Abby!"Evan prompted worriedly. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"Oh, just the elevator."Abby replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"The elevator you're in?"Buck asked anxiously as he got out of the engine and caught Bobby's attention.  
  
"It stopped between floors."The 911 operator explained. "Then I heard something snap and I was really, really hoping it wasn't a cable but…."  
  
"That sound was probably the emergency brake or the car hitting the side of the shaft."Buck stated.  
  
"Not helping."Abby said her voice small.  
  
"You're at home?"Buck asked wanting to confirm.  
  
"Yes was off today had an appointment."Abby replied.  
  
"Test me your address."Buck said as he reached his superior. "We're on our way."  
  
"Thank you."Abby acknowledged as she ended the call.  
  
"On our way where?"Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry I know I jumped the chain of command…."Buck began.  
  
"Just a little."Nash stated crisply.  
  
"I told you about my friend Abby the 911 operator?"Buck said as Bobby nodded. "She's stuck in the elevator of her building and one of the cable's snapped."  
  
"Let's go."Bobby said as he gestured to the others to gear up.  
  
Buck nodded grimly and hopped back in the truck. As he did Abby's text with the address appeared on his cell phone which was still in his right hand. He replied back that they were rolling now. Buck gave Bobby the address and the sirens and lights came on and within minutes they were out of the station and into traffic.  
  
"Buck, none of my business but I need to know where your head is."Bobby began as he drove. "You and Abby are…."  
  
"Close friends."Buck responded staring out the front windshield. "We've only talked on the phone."  
  
"Be hell of a first meeting."Bobby mused.  
  
Buck nodded his jaw tight. As they sped through red lights and heavy traffic Evan willed the miles to disappear. He made a vow that he wasn't going to let their first meeting end badly. They had to get there in time; he wasn't adding this to the loss column.  
  
********  
  
Abby Clark sat in the far right corner of the slanted elevator. Her cell phone rested on her pulled up knees. She as seated as close as possible to the elevator doors as if that mattered. If she truly was between floors and they couldn't restart the elevator a rescue through the car's roof was the most likely option. The elevator creaked once more and Abby drew herself smaller into the corner. The lights flickered but stayed on.  
  
Despite everything Abby found herself looking forward to seeing Buck. She had a feeling, a good feeling, that their friendship would survive the unlikely first meeting. That is of course if she did; Abby thought bleakly as the elevator groaned once more.  
  
/Hurry, Buck./  
  
Abby's head started to pound again. She'd hit it against the door when the elevator had lurched the first time and fallen. Abby blinked as her vision blurred; she must've hit it harder than she'd first realized. Her hands went to her phone and she cleared the screen suddenly fighting to keep two thoughts together. All she needed right now was a concussion. With effort Abby pulled up Buck's last text and sent a reply letting him know that she may not be of much help when they got here. Hitting send Abby leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes trying to ignore the pain.  
  
********  
  
Buck's phone beeped and he glanced at the screen frowning at Abby's message. He muttered a curse and Bobby cast a side long glance at him.  
  
"What?"Bobby prompted.  
  
"She's hurt; possible concussion."Buck replied jumping out as the engine came to a stop in front of Abby's building.  
  
"She alone in the elevator?"Bobby asked as they grabbed the equipment they'd need and met the others at the front door.  
  
"Don't know I didn't hear anyone else in the background."Buck responded grimly.  
  
"We'll go on the assumption she's not alone."Bobby stated looking at the rest of his team. "Let's move people."  
  
They pounded up the short steps and through the front door and into the main hall.  
  
/We're coming, Abby./Buck thought solemnly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Personal hero  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one  
  
Abby fought to stay conscious. She'd tried standing up and walking around but that had made the nausea worse. Abby knew from her first aid training that staying awake was paramount. She knew from Buck's text that they were on their way possibly here by now. As if to prove her point Abby heard a lot of noise from above. Footfalls, voices, metal on metal. Abby forced her groggy mind to pay attention.  
  
"Abby!"  
  
Abby started it was so strange to hear Buck's voice in person. She blinked staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Abby! It's Buck can you hear me?"  
  
A floor above already strapped in a repealing harness Buck strained to hear a response. To hear a familiar voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm here."  
  
Buck let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.  
  
"We're coming down to get you"Buck said as he motioned for Bobby to lower him."Anyone else with you?"  
  
"No."Abby replied.  
  
*********  
  
Buck closed the space quickly. They'd already seen the broken cable when they'd prided open the doors. The car itself was wedged at an angle. Buck landed lightly on the roof grateful he could still access the escape hatch. He had a feeling they were going to have to move quickly. A minute later Buck had the hatch open. He poked his head in almost forgetting that they hadn't met. Standing below was a thin woman with long reddish brown hair she wore wire rim glasses. Abby smiled up at him.  
  
"Have to say not how I pictured meeting you."Buck said as he dropped through the hole.  
  
"Ditto."Abby said weakly.  
  
"How's the head?"Buck asked with concern as he walked over to her.  
  
"Pounding"Abby muttered.  
  
"You've got a good knot probably have a nice bruise too."Buck stated as he ran his right hand over Abby's forehead.  
  
"Mmmm."Abby agreed her eyes drifting closed.  
  
"Hey."Buck called shaking her gently. "Can you stay with me a little longer?"  
  
"Yeah."Abby replied as she stepped away and grabbed her phone and purse.  
  
As Abby moved the elevator adjusting to Buck's added weight shifted from it's brace on the wall and dropped a few inches.  
  
*********  
  
Abby screamed she couldn't help it. With the concussion all her equilibrium seemed to vanish so when the elevator dropped so did she tumbling ungracefully into the nearest corner She was vaguely aware of Buck being snapped upward and slamming against ht ceiling because of his harness. Abby heard the fireman curse at the impact.  
  
"Buck!"Bobby shouted from above as the elevator stopped once more. "You guys okay?"  
  
"I am."Buck replied. "Give me some slack so I can check on her!"  
  
********  
Instantly Buck felt himself drop and soon his feet touched the floor. Abby was still a crumpled form in the corner. He ran to her.  
  
"Abby?"The young firefighter called.  
  
"That hurt."Abby muttered as she struggled to force herself into a sitting position.  
  
"Anything broken?"Buck asked as he reached Abby.  
  
"Don't think so."Abby responded as she grabbed her purse and phone once more. "Let's get out of here."  
  
"Put your arms around my neck."Buck instructed.  
  
******  
  
Abby stepped towards her friend doing as she was told and wishing she was ten years younger. Buck slipped his right arm around her waist pulling her close. With his free hand Buck tugged on the rope signalling his superior officer  
  
"Bobby, pull us up!"Buck called.  
  
"Copy that."Nash acknowledged.  
  
Abby inched closer to Buck as they were lifted up and through the elevator's roof hatch. The experience made her head swim and she closed her eyes resting her head against the young firefighter's chest.  
  
"You okay?"Buck asked quietly.  
  
"Touch of vertigo."Abby responded not opening her eyes.  
  
"We're almost there."Buck informed.  
  
Minutes later Abby felt her legs hit the side of the elevator shaft. She heard voices and felt Buck tug her onto solid ground. She knew she should open her eyes but suddenly she was just too tired to care. Darkness closed in and she didn't fight it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Personal Hero  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one  
  
"No cranial bleed CT came back clear."  
  
Buck nodded at the blonde thirty something female doctor as they stood outside Abby's hospital room.  
  
"Her vitals are improving as well."The woman who's name tag read Hightower."We're expecting her to come around any time now."  
  
"Thanks Doc."Buck acknowledged.  
  
"Don't stay too long."Hightower advised."Technically visiting hours have ended."  
  
Buck smiled and gave another nod. They'd bent the rules because he was a first responsder.This had been his first chance to check on Abby. The rest of the shift had been busy. He had managed a call to Abby's brother to let him know she was at the hospital. He'd promised to let her mom's caretaker know and see if she'd stay longer.  
  
Buck stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He glanced at his friend noting the large bandage on her forehead. She hadn't been what he'd expected. Buck had thought she was older than him from their phone conversations. Now though it didn't matter he'd liked her immediately. Intelligence, spunk, humor and bravery in one package.  
  
Buck sat in the visitor's chair grateful he could stay with her a few minutes.  
  
********  
   
  
Abby awoke to a splitting headache. She groaned but forced her eyes open. When she saw the hospital room memories came flooding back. She looked at the room's other occupant and smiled.  
  
"Hi."Abby greeted.  
  
"Hi."Buck replied with a smile."How's the head?"  
  
"Feels split in half."Abby said."What time is it?"  
  
"Almost midnight."Evan said.  
  
Midnight! Abby sat up with a start and immeaditely regretted it when the room swam. She felt her face pale.  
  
"Easy."Buck cautioned as he placed a hand on Abby's left shoulder.  
  
"My mother!"Abby exclaimed. "I have to….."  
  
"I called your brother."Buck said easing Abby back down. "He got the caretaker to stay overnight. Your Mom's fine."  
  
Abby felt warmth sweep over her as she met her companion's gaze. He'd not only saved her life but went above and beyond by making sure her mother was taken care of. Abby took Buck's right hand in hers and squeezed it.  
  
"Thank you."Abby whispered.  
  
"No big deal."Buck responded with a shrug.  
  
"It is."Abby insisted. "You saved my life and took care of what matters most to me. That's going above and beyond."  
  
Buck squeezed her hand back and Abby could tell she'd embarrassed him a bit but she didn't care. He cleared his throat.  
  
"I should go before they kick me out."Buck began "They already bent the rules…."  
  
Abby reluctantly let go of Buck's hand. How did you thank someone who saved your life?  
  
"I seem to keep thanking you but I don't know what else to say…."Abby began.  
  
Buck moved the blanket up closer to Abby's shoulders.  
  
"All in a day's work."Buck commented lightly.  
  
Suddenly sleepy Abby nodded her eyes drifting close and opening then closing as she blinked to stay awake.  
  
"Get some rest."Buck advised. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Through half closed eyes Abby watched Buck leave and knew she was fortunate. Fortunate to be alive and to have Buck in her life. Within minutes she was asleep.  
  
end

 


End file.
